


Drunken Antics

by Harukami



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki and Kazu get drunk together. As of the next day, the things that happen totally didn't happen.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Oct. 5th, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Antics

"The point is," Ikki says. "What's the point again?"

Kazu has lost track of the number of beers they've had; he remembers fifteen and than after that it seemed to increase not by number but by _awesome._ He sways, leans a bit more against Ikki's shoulder, and says, "the point is they're bastards."

"Yeah!" Ikki says. "They're bastards!" He punches the air and falls over into Kazu's lap.

That is, Kazu thinks in that secret part of his heart that makes the air go all steamy and his cheeks go red, a good place for Ikki to be. A great place. The best place. What the hell is Ikki doing other places anyway? Oh right. Ringo-chan. Right.

Ikki peers up at him. "You know, Kazu."

"Huh?"

"Without your hat. You look. Kinda like a girl."

Kazu tries to hit Ikki in the forehead and misses, hitting his thigh. "Shut up!"

"No, it's good, in a good way. You look like a girl in the hot way."

Kazu looks at him. "I make a hot girl."

"I would do a girl who looked like you," Ikki says, and Kazu thinks, belatedly, that suddenly his lap is probably a lot less fun to lie in. Maybe. In that kind of pokey way. Ikki hasn't seemed to notice. "Because you make a cute girl. The type of girl who's kind of innocent and cute but a little naughty too."

"Uh," Kazu says. "But you have. There are."

"Blushing like that. That's how girls blush."

"S-shut up."

And then Ikki is trying to get up, and his hand on Kazu's thigh slips so his mouth touches Kazu's and Kazu thinks _Well maybe it's okay if he thinks I'm a girl so he doesn't stop kissing me_ and it's not like Kazu has had a lot of experience kissing, like any, but he's pretty sure Ikki's a bad kisser because that's a lot of tongue everywhere and he tastes like beer but. Okay. That's okay. Because Ikki is rolling more on top of him and he's thrusting against Kazu's thigh and Kazu's pretty sure Ikki's in his own special dreamland now but he's also, you know, thrusting against Kazu's thigh, so Kazu thrusts back and his clothes are gonna be nasty later but Ikki's groaning into his ear and he's got such bad taste, he thinks, but what the fuck it's the beer's fault; he repeats that over and over as Ikki comes, fingers clenching convulsively in Kazu's shirt and he groans it aloud, "It's the damn beer's fault," as the feeling of that makes him come, makes him jerk up and press himself against Ikki.

Looks like Ikki was too far out to hear it, though, which is something Kazu understands because he can't keep his eyes open either.

*

Kazu does the laundry the next day in a way that would be sneaky if he hadn't had to ask Ikki to hand him his clothes. Ikki does, hand sticking out of the blankets and nothing else showing.

When he brings it back clean, Ikki takes it, put it on, and says, "I have the worst fucking hangover."

"Uh yeah," Kazu says, mouth dry. "Me too."

"So you know what we should do?" Ikki says.

"Uh?"

"Let's go down to the river and watch the girls skinny-dipping," Ikki says, and gives a lewd old man face.

"Hell yeah," Kazu says enthusiastically, and resolves to never speak of this again. And to buy more beer later and invite Ikki over again.


End file.
